


Встреча с Голиафом

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: 30-годы 20 века. Америка. Расследование заводит молодого детектива Алека Лайтвуда в странное место.





	Встреча с Голиафом

**Author's Note:**

> коллаж от Max_Maks

[](http://www.picshare.ru/view/8852525/)

Хайленд-драйв встретила его резким порывом ветра. Алек глубже запахнул полы плаща и оглянулся по сторонам, с трудом различая контуры домов в непроглядной темноте. Улица была пустынна и темна, фонари давно погасли, стоя мертвыми стражами по краям мощенной булыжником мостовой. 

Алек осторожно пробирался, стараясь не вспугнуть шумом шагов мертвенную тишину вокруг.

Мог ли он думать всего два дня назад, принимая в своем офисе заплаканную Джослин Фрей, что пропажа ее дочери, Клэри, приведет его сюда — в доки Фрипорта? 

Мог ли он предположить, что расследование исчезновения Клэри выведет его к подпольному притону, что держал какой-то заезжий азиат?

Мог ли он представить, что знакомая с детства, открытая и простая Клэри Фрей ведет двойную жизнь, подрабатывая по ночам в закрытом клубе? 

Да она же ровесница его сестры! 

Алек представил себе Иззи, одетую в тонкое обтягивающее платье, составляющую компанию какому-то толстому мерзкому старику. Руки сжались в кулаки, он никогда бы не допустил этого.

Наконец, в череде старых покосившихся домов, где обитали семьи докеров, мелькнул освещенный проулок. Алек, не сомневаясь, направился туда. Двухэтажный коттедж, стоявший в конце, выглядел значительно лучше своих собратьев. Он был обнесен живой изгородью, настолько густой, что увидеть внутренний двор даже при дневном свете не представлялось бы возможным. Алек был уверен, что эта благопристойность мнимая, впрочем, он пришел сюда совершенно за другим.

Найдя взглядом неприметную дверцу, густо оплетенную плющем, он целеустремленно подошел к ней. Прислушавшись, Алек не различил ни звука. Вокруг стояла мертвая тишина. Казалось, все обитатели коттеджа мирно почивают. Впрочем, частный детектив Алек Лайтвуд знал наверняка, что это не так.

Три быстрых удара и, через паузу, еще два коротких. 

Узкая щелка в узорчатом железном полотне калитки приоткрылась, сквозь нее на Алека взглянули темные глаза.

– Что надо? – глухо пробормотал мужчина по ту сторону двери.

– Легок спуск в ад, – четко произнес Алек кодовую фразу.

За дверью на секунду замерли, потом щель захлопнулась, а сама дверь, заскрежетав, приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы Алек смог протиснуться внутрь.

Во дворе его встретил неприветливый чернокожий громила. Даже Алек, чей рост превышал шесть футов и три дюйма, чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с ним, несмотря на приятную тяжесть браунинга в поясной кобуре. Он слегка поежился от порыва сырого речного ветра и зашагал вслед за охранником. В темноте, расчерченной лишь редкими пятнами газовых фонарей, темная массивная спина впереди казалась принадлежащей Голиафу, а сам себя Алек мнил Давидом. Усмехнувшись нелепым сравнениям, так некстати лезущим в голову, он прошел в услужливо приоткрытую дверь, задев громилу плечом . 

Стоило ему спуститься на пару ступеней вниз, как легкая джазовая мелодия ленивой змеей заползла в уши, не оглушая, но заставляя отдаться ей, покориться, оставив все заботы и тревоги за порогом. Алек встряхнул головой и вошел в небольшое помещение, освещенное мягким светом китайских фонариков.

Услужливый пожилой китаец тотчас подошел к нему, угодливо кланяясь и лопоча что-то невразумительное на ужасной смеси английского и китайского. Его узкая тонкая коса металась по обтянутой вышитым жилетом сгорбленной спине, словно хлыст, отсчитывающий вместо ударов раболепные поклоны.

Алек, брезгливо поморщившись, расстегнул плащ и скинул его на руки служки, сверху небрежно кинув видавшую виды шляпу. Повернувшись к зеркалу, он одернул костюм в тонкую полоску и незаметно поправил кобуру на поясе. Волосы, смазанные бриолином, еле справившимся с буйной шевелюрой, придавали молодому детективу вид денди. А начинающая пробиваться к вечеру щетина и закушенная в уголке рта сигарета дополняли образ молодого франта.

Небрежным жестом одернув манжеты белоснежной сорочки, он откинул цветную занавесь, ответившую перезвоном колокольчиков, и спустился в зал.

Убранство его странным образом сочетало европейский и азиатский стили. Под расписным потолком, в уютном свете многочисленных бумажных фонарей, парили сотни журавлей-оригами. За цветными тонкими занавесями, среди пестрой драпировки стен прятались вполне привычные глазу круглые столики. 

Заведение несомненно пользовалось спросом – ни один столик не пустовал. Толстосумы и молодые денди были окружены девушками всех возрастов, чьи ослепительные наряды и драгоценности мерцали в загадочном свете фонарей.

Скользящие тенями официанты в темных, расписанных белыми журавлями одеждах, составляли причудливую смесь с собравшейся беззаботной публикой.

Алек окинул взглядом зал и, не обнаружив свободного столика, направился к барной стойке. Удивительно, но бармен оказался высоким хорошо сложенным блондином, без малейших признаков принадлежности к азиатской расе.

– Привет, – негромко бросил Алек, присаживаясь за стойку.

– Что будешь пить? – мрачно буркнул блондин, не спеша, вопреки распространенному мнению, лезть в душу клиента или раскрывать тайны владельца заведения. За соответствующую плату, конечно.

Впрочем, Алек был твердо уверен, все зависело от ставки. Любого можно было перекупить, стоило только назвать верную сумму. Тем более, никто из белых не стал бы работать на заезжего китайца добровольно, а судя по мрачному лицу бармена, здесь крылась какая-то темная история.

Если говорить начистоту, Алек совсем не употреблял алкоголь. Поэтому, конечно, не знал, что принято заказывать в подобных заведениях. Учитывая, что торговля спиртным была вне закона, наверняка, существовали какие-то кодовые слова или жесты, словом любые способы дать понять бармену, что в твоем бокале должен быть напиток – не горячий, но горячительный. К сожалению, докер, за круглую сумму выложивший ему кодовую фразу для доступа в этот притон, ни словом не обмолвился о тайных барменских знаках. 

Алек с опасением посмотрел на высокого мрачного блондина, ожидающе глядевшего на него, и решил действовать на свой страх и риск. Он не спеша выложил на стойку деньги и негромко заявил:

– Удиви меня!

Светлые брови бармена поползли вверх. Ошарашенный скорее наглостью клиента, нежели впечатленный купюрой, он тем не менее схватил деньги и, бросив их куда-то под стойку, проговорил:

– Сам попросил.

Обернувшись к стеллажам за спиной, мерцавшими разноцветными всполохами бутылок, он, чуть подумав, выбрал пять штук и расставил их перед собой.

Алек заметил, что нахмуренные брови блондина разгладились, а полные губы сложились в тонкую улыбку, что сразу сделало его привлекательным. Поймав себя на любовании мужчиной, Алек привычно дал себе мысленную затрещину и направил мысли в иное русло. Тем более, что перед ним разворачивалось целое представление. Разноцветные бутылки легко взлетали над головой бармена, перескакивая из руки в руку, шейкер мягко скользил по сгибу локтя, лаская ткань тонкой сорочки. 

Алек завороженно наблюдал за развернувшимся перед ним действом, следя глазами за порхающими бутылками, из которых ни капли не пролилось мимо. Чем ближе перед ним летали бутылки, тем судорожнее он хватался за стойку руками, боясь, что их яркое содержимое выплеснется на его единственный приличный костюм.

Продолжая одной рукой подкидывать шейкер, гремящий льдом, другой – бармен резко выставил на стойку бокал. 

Алек от неожиданности чуть не упал со стула. Выпрямившись, он быстро оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что его позора никто не видел, протянул руку за своим коктейлем.

Бармен покачал пальцем и, сняв крышку шейкера, осторожно долил его содержимое в бокал. 

Алек завороженно смотрел не столько на напиток, разноцветным узором заполнивший бокал, сколько на четкие выверенные движения сильных рук бармена. В себя он пришел, услышав произнесенное чуть хриплым голосом:

– Джимми Джи.

Коктейль скользнул к нему по барной стойке.

– Очень приятно, Алек, – машинально отозвался он.

Бармен расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Алек с жадностью приник к бокалу, понимая, что сморозил какую-то глупость.

– Ты потрясающий, – отсмеявшись, заявил ему бармен. И пояснил: – “Джимми Джи” – название коктейля, а меня зовут Джейс.

Он протянул руку через стойку, и Алек пожал ее.

Алек осознал, что он на верном пути, и решил брать быка за рога.

– А не подскажешь ли мне, Джейс, – он вновь изобразил тон скучающего пресыщенного денди, – нет ли у вас чего-нибудь этакого… экзотического.

Расчет Алека строился на том, что Джейс сразу же предложит ему услуги дам из эскорта, и он, просмотрев их всех, выберет Клэри. Выкупив ее на всю ночь, он выведет девчонку из этого порочного притона и сдаст на руки матери. После чего получит свои заслуженные восемьдесят долларов и до конца дней будет обходить пекарню Джослин Фрей стороной.

– Разве тебе мало экзотики? – Джейс, удивленно приподняв брови, обвел рукой вокруг, словно призывая восхититься необычным оформлением и снующими узкоглазыми официантами. 

Вопреки предубеждению, Алек не мог не признать, что зал был оформлен весьма изысканно и с большим вкусом, а официанты в расписных одеждах действительно придавали заведению национальный колорит.

Но он пришел сюда не восхищаться мастерством неведомого декоратора, а с определенной целью.

– Это неплохо, – слегка сощурив глаза, сказал он и, допив коктейль, потянулся к лежащей на краю пепельницы сигаре, о которой, завороженный представлением бармена, совсем забыл. Лениво выпуская колечки дыма, он добавил: – Но хотелось бы чего-то… ммм… поинтереснее… Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?

Он развязно подмигнул Джейсу и отвернулся, не замечая, как у того дернулся угол рта в попытках скрыть улыбку.

– Конечно, сэр, – Джейс отвернулся, расставляя бутылки на стеллажах за спиной, но трясущиеся плечи выдавали его с головой. – Скоро начнется представление. Сегодня выступает Майя. Вы, конечно, о ней слышали, – полуутвердительно, полувопросительно проговорил он.

Алек дернул плечом, что одинаково можно было принять за утвердительный или отрицательный жест. Его взгляд продолжал рассеянно скользить по публике, расплывавшейся перед ним в клубах дыма.

– За роялем, как всегда, Саймон, – продолжил Джейс, поглядывая через плечо за реакцией странного клиента: произведут ли эти имена на него впечатление?

Алек впечатленным не выглядел, но очень старался сделать вид.

– Что-то еще интересное? – лениво проговорил он, сидя вполоборота к стойке и не замечая удивленно-насмешливого взгляда Джейса, принявшегося усердно протирать чистые бокалы.

– Возможно, вам будет интересна пара партий в… – Алек напрягся, прислушиваясь. Азартные игры, как и алкоголь, были под запретом. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от притона! –… дартс.

Алек поперхнулся дымом.

– Что?

– Дартс, – повторил Джейс и добавил: – Это такая игра. Магнус недавно привез ее…

О! Вот значит как! Магнус! Владельца этого грязного притона зовут Магнус. Алек представил себе маленького щуплого китайца с лоснящейся дряблой кожей и редкой седой бороденкой, который, лично отбирая товар, ощупывает стоящих шеренгой рослых европейских красоток. От стыда и накатившего мерзкого чувства беспомощности хотелось встать и разнести этот бар по щепкам. Глубоко вдохнув, Алек взял себя в руки и презрительно спросил:

– Магнус? Что это еще за черт? У него нет игрушек поинтереснее?

– Магнус – хозяин клуба, – нахмурив брови, ответил Джейс. В голосе его прорезались стальные нотки. – И о каких игрушках ты говоришь?

Алек ухмыльнулся и, развернувшись, чуть согнул пальцы, держащие сигарету, подзывая бармена поближе. Когда тот наклонился, он, выпустив дым ему прямо в лицо, спросил:

– Джейс, у тебя есть девушка?

Лицо мужчины мгновенно помрачнело, но он с гордостью ответил:

– Да. И я ее очень люблю.

– Вот и я очень люблю женщин, – со вздохом откровенно солгал Алек.

Хотя признать это ложью на сто процентов было бы неверным. Алек все-таки встречался с девушками в выпускном классе. Вернее, с одной девушкой. С Лидией. Которая была его подругой с детства. Но, с другой стороны, если учесть, что опыта тайных встреч с мужчинами у него к двадцати двум годам не было вовсе, то Алек считал, что не очень погрешил против истины.

– Так почему у тебя нет девушки или жены? – непонимающе нахмурился Джейс.

– Потому что у меня несколько… эээ… необычные пристрастия?

Язык Алека уже немного заплетался, все-таки алкогольные коктейли были непривычны для него. Он всю жизнь предпочитал милк-шейки.

Джейс нахмурился:

– Так ты из этих что ли?.. – Он неопределенно покрутил рукой в воздухе. – Ну, из тех, кто предпочитает… эээ… _таких_ женщин? Кожа, хлыст и все такое...

Нельзя сказать, что Алеку не нравились девушки-наездницы. Он всегда искренне любовался их грацией на прогулке в парке. 

– Да, – ответил он коротко и с уверенностью. 

Все-таки алкоголь развязывал ему язык. Надо бы поменьше говорить. И побыстрее найти Клэри.

Джейс нахмурился еще сильнее и крикнул куда-то в сторону:

– Радж.

Из-за колышущихся занавесей вышел неприветливый молодой индус. Он не был широк в плечах, и рукава его пиджака не вздувались накаченными мышцами, но от всей его фигуры веяло такой угрозой, что Алек встревоженно оглянулся. 

Зал по-прежнему был полон людей, но их взгляды были обращены на сцену, где перед микрофоном застыла молодая чернокожая девушка, изящная, словно статуэтка, в облегающем золотистом платье и с колышущимся плюмажем на голове. За роялем молодой белый тапер разминал руки.

Никто из зрителей не обращал внимание на сцену, разыгравшуюся у бара. 

Джейс, увидев Раджа, неожиданно строго произнес:

– Этот. – Он кивнул в сторону Алека. – Любит бить женщин.

– Подожди… Что?!

Алек суетливо сполз с барного стула, всем существом ощущая угрозу, исходящую от Раджа, надвигающегося на него с неумолимостью товарного поезда.

– Но… Я… Послушайте.

Алек старался вывернуться из цепкой хватки индуса, одновременно пытаясь доказать свою невиновность. С чего этот идиот Джейс придумал такие глупости? Они же вроде неплохо разговаривали…

В это время в зале зазвучала медленная томная музыка, которой вторил низкий с хрипотцой голос певицы. 

Радж зажал ему рот, продолжая тащить упиравшегося Алека прочь из зала. Несмотря на то, что Радж был значительно ниже, хватка у него была, как у бульдога. Алек сопротивлялся, стараясь сбросить с себя руки индуса, но тот выволок его за цветной занавес и, не отпуская, продолжал тянуть в глубину помещения.

Рядом сновали официанты и повара, Алек пытался одними глазами намекнуть им, что нуждается в помощи, но никто вокруг словно не видел их. 

Алек понял, что его раскрыли. Магнус – тот самый грязный развратный старикашка-китаец – просто отдаст приказ своим громилам и поминай как звали. Он стал усиленно выворачиваться, стараясь дотянуться до пистолета на поясе, когда с ужасом понял, что в порыве противостояния не заметил, как проклятый Радж вытащил его. Оставалась одна надежда, что ему удастся вырваться при разговоре с хозяином. Особенно, если его громилы оставят их хоть на минуту наедине.

Словно потакая планам, Радж убрал руку от его рта, позволив сделать пару глотков воздуха, открывая в это время какую-то дверь. Алек понял, что это шанс, и принялся усиленно изворачиваться. В ответ Радж оттолкнул его в сторону, и Алек кулем свалился вниз. Мгновенно вскочив, он собрался было бежать, и именно по этой причине пропустил хук правой от Раджа. Щека вспыхнула болью, горячей волной разлившейся по лицу. Тонкая кожа на губе лопнула, и кровь из нее щедро оросила воротник рубашки. Ноги подогнулись, и Алек беспомощно опустился на пол.

– Вставай, moderchut *! – презрительно бросил охранник.

– Что здесь происходит, Радж? – вдруг раздался за спиной у Алека властный мужской голос.

Алек обернулся, сидя на полу, и застыл, пораженный ослепительным видением. Он еще никогда не встречал настолько красивых людей. 

Мужчина за его спиной был высок, особенно для азиата, ростом лишь на пару дюймов ниже Алека. Облегающий его чеонгсам темного цвета был так искусно расписан цветами и журавлями, что сам по себе, наверно, мог считаться произведением искусства. Но не он поразил Алека, а сам мужчина. 

Его смуглая кожа мягко светилась в неярких отблесках фонарей. Удивительного цвета глаза зажглись в полумраке, словно кошачьи. И если зрение не подводило Алека, то они были подведены темным карандашем. Невысокие скулы и мягкая линия губ; широкий разворот плеч и тонкая, но мускулистая фигура – весь образ мужчины словно соткался из желаний Алека. Тайных, запретных и от того невыразимо влекущих. Даже на первый взгляд это тело выглядело гибким и тренированным. 

У Алека зачесались пальцы, так хотелось прикоснуться, чтобы понять, правда ли его ладони идеально подойдут к изгибу этой талии.

Он опустил взгляд и чуть не застонал: ногти длинных пальцев, ласкавших медленными движениями тонкую китайскую трубку, были выкрашены в темный цвет.

Алек и предположить не мог, что его может так завести один вид мужчины.

– Этот извращенец пытается сбежать, – прервал размышления Алека сухой голос Раджа.

– Этот идиот меня ударил, – наябедничал в ответ Алек. Поднявшись с пола, он отряхнул костюм и добавил, глядя в изумительные глаза перед собой: – И я не извращенец.

– Вот видишь, Радж, – усмехнулся мужчина, не сводя взгляда с Алека, – он утверждает, что не извращенец.

Радж унизительно хмыкнул.

– Отведи его в кабинет, я поговорю с ним, – усмехнувшись еще раз, мужчина развернулся и, заложив руки за спину, бесшумно пошел вперед.

– Как скажешь, Магнус, – покладисто согласился Радж и грубо толкнул Алека.

МАГНУС?! Это и есть хозяин этого притона?! Злобный старикашка Магнус?!

Алек в растерянности последовал за ним, не заметив, что идущему сзади Раджу уже не приходится его подталкивать.

Кабинет Магнуса, под стать своему владельцу, пестрел тонкими тканями и вышитыми подушками. Но массивный стол из темного дерева c разбросанными по нему бумагами и огромными фолиантами подсказывал, что кабинетом пользуются по назначению. Все здесь было подчинено определенному порядку: и хаотично сложенные стопками бумаги, и коллекция старинных масляных ламп, занявшая целую полку, и светильник под золотистым абажуром, отбрасывающий на стены тень в виде стаи птиц. Нельзя было не заметить огромный стеллаж, забитый различной литературой. Алек разглядел Монтескье, Вольтера и оплетенные темной тканью с золотым тиснением труды Анаскимандра. 

Содержатель притона, который интересуется трудами философов? Бред. 

А вот молодой мужчина, к которому Алека тянуло магнитом, красивый и, судя по речи, образованный, вполне мог.

Алек чувствовал себя совершенно запутавшимся. В его воображении существовал Магнус – торговец телом. Отвратительный старикашка. 

И тот, кто стоял перед ним, с легкой усмешкой разглядывая покрасневшего от такого внимания детектива. Высокий, красивый и…

– Признайтесь, мистер Лайтвуд, – негромко произнес мужчина его мечты, заглядывая в документы, которые Радж извлек из кармана Алека парой минут ранее. – Что привело вас сюда?

...и презирающий его.

Алек молчал. Не потому, что ему было нечего сказать, а потому что его ответам никто не собирался верить. 

– Неужели вы решили, что в моем заведении можно легко найти какую-то несчастную и затем воспользоваться ею для удовлетворения своих гнусных извращенных желаний?

Алек вспыхнул до корней волос, но промолчал. Если он сейчас откроет рот, алкоголь все скажет за него. Поведает обо всем: и о том, как предательски подкашиваются ноги при одном взгляде на этого потрясающего мужчину, и о том, как странно и завораживающе смотрятся его подведенные глаза, как сердце бьется сильнее от одного присутствия рядом, как неумолимо тянет прикоснуться хоть на миг, разгладить шелк ткани на чужой груди...

– Вы всерьез верили, что Джейс выведет вам с десяток девушек, чтоб вы могли выбрать одну, над которой будете вволю издеваться ночью?!

С каждой фразой голос Магнуса повышался, кипел негодованием, поливал презрением.

Странно, но на Алека он не оказывал воздействия, наверно, потому что половину фраз он пропустил мимо ушей, потрясенно глядя на стоявшего перед ним мужчину. Серьезно, как можно быть таким красивым?!

Но несмотря на временную избирательность слуха, эмоции Магнуса били Алека наотмашь. Каждое обвинение ощущалось пощечиной, тем более унизительной, что получена она была именно от этого человека.

– Почему, позвольте спросить, вы решили, что сможете удовлетворить свои гнусные желания в моем заведении?! – Магнус расхаживал перед ним, заложив руки за спину и гневно хмуря брови. – Это потому что я китаец?! Верно?! Человек низшей расы, порочный по сути своей, так? 

Алек остолбенел, пребывая в ступоре от вывалившихся на него обвинений. От того, какая глубокая печаль таилась в глазах Магнуса. 

Внезапно Магнус горько рассмеялся.

– Ах, да, это бремя белого человека! – Он испытующе взглянул на ошарашенного Алека и покачал головой, скрывая боль, плещущуюся в глазах. – Тщеславие – мой любимый грех.

Он повертел в руках документы Алека и внезапно протянул их ему.

– Возьмите. И убирайтесь отсюда! – Он вскинул голову, и, повысив голос, повторил: – Убирайтесь. И чтоб я больше никогда вас здесь не видел.

Алек нерешительно протянул руку, забирая свои документы. Его словно магнитом тянуло к мужчине, но, представив себе, какое огромное, безбрежное море презрения проявится в глазах Магнуса, стоит ему хотя бы заподозрить о противоестественных желаниях Алека, он сразу сник и, не отводя взгляда, стал пятиться назад.

Алек даже не испытывал облегчения от освобождения, настолько подавлен он был, выслушав обвинения Магнуса. 

Но вспомнив заплаканные глаза Джослин Фрей, он все-таки решился спросить напоследок:

– Может быть вы знаете, где Клэри?

– Что? 

Погруженный в свои думы Магнус не сразу отреагировал на вопрос.

– Она зашла к вам три дня назад, – затараторил Алек, спеша выложить информацию, пока его не вышвырнули на улицу, – и с тех пор ее никто не видел. Может быть, вы могли бы опросить своих работников?

Он умоляюще взглянул на Магнуса, как-то разом растеряв рядом с ним весь свой апломб. Магнус молча глядел на него в ответ, словно пытаясь взглядом прочесть его душу.

– Понимаете, ее мать, миссис Фрей, – Алек замялся, не зная вправе ли он раскрывать имя клиентки, – она очень волнуется. Кларисса – хорошая девушка, вы не подумайте…

– Подожди… – Магнус выставил вперед ладонь, призывая Алека к молчанию. – Так ты здесь из-за Клэри?!

Алек кивнул, коря себя за такой откровенный непрофессионализм.

– Так почему же ты наплел Джейсу, что пришел сюда за продажными женщинами? Поддерживал легенду?

– Я не наплел, – смог, наконец, оправдаться Алек. – Это ваш Джейс, он налил мне коктейль… А я вообще не пью… И-и вот…

Он всплеснул руками, словно этот жест мог все: и оправдать Алека в глазах Магнуса, и обвинить жестокого шутника Джейса.

– Александр, – мягко и как-то вкрадчиво проговорил Магнус, – в моем клубе не подают алкоголь.

Алек вскинул на него удивленный взгляд.

– Но… Но я…

Магнус вдруг оказался как-то слишком близко, и его эмоции уже не приносили вреда, напротив, мягко обволакивали, словно пелена. Его глаза опять приковали внимание Алека, и он, кажется совершенно потеряв контроль, вдруг протянул руку и стер с лица азиата темный потек.

Осознав, что сделал, Алек буквально отскочил назад, приготовившись к новому потоку оскорблений. Но, на удивление, Магнус молчал, пристально рассматривая полыхавшее ярким румянцем лицо Алека.

– Мы, кажется, неправильно начали, – вдруг произнес Магнус низким, чуть хриплым голосом, не сводя взгляда с закушенных в волнении губ Алека. Он протянул руку и произнес: – Нас не представили официально. Меня зовут Магнус Бейн.

– А-алек, – чуть смутившись, он пожал протянутую руку.

– Значит, ты ищешь здесь девушку по имени Клэри, верно?

– Да, – закивал Алек, – Кларисса. Клэри Фрей.

– Выходит, ты полицейский, Алек? – вкрадчиво спросил Магнус.

– Э-э… Нет. Не совсем. Я – частный детектив. Ну, вернее, не совсем так… – Он замялся, сомневаясь, стоит ли рассказывать всю правду. Но ему впервые хотелось быть откровенным с кем-то. – Мой дядя – Вулси Скот, эта контора принадлежит ему. Он уехал по делам. А я… Я просто зашел за документами. И тут пришла миссис Фрей. Говорит, Клэри пропала. Я и согласился ее поискать. Мы с Клэри с детства знакомы. Ну, не мог же я попросить подождать. И так…

Он стушевался и махнул рукой.

– Значит, ты – благородный рыцарь для заплутавшей дамы, да, Александр? – Магнус подошел еще ближе и, слегка улыбнувшись, положил ему руку на предплечье.

Алек снова пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, задержавшись взглядом на растянутых в улыбке припухших губах. Осознав, что Магнус его о чем-то спрашивает, он тряхнул головой и немного подался назад, словно пытаясь сбросить с себя гипнотическое очарование Магнуса.

– Н-н-нет…

– О, Александр, – Магнус каким-то образом оказался к нему еще ближе, почти прижимаясь к его плечу, – ты меня удивляешь.

Его голос обволакивал, словно колдовское зелье, и Алек решительно отказывался думать рядом с этим привлекательным мужчиной. Однако стоило ему поднять руку и, неотрывно глядя в теплые карие глаза, прикоснуться тыльной стороной ладони к смуглой коже, как дверь резко распахнулась, и Радж, отосланный Магнусом некоторое время назад, ворвался в кабинет и, застав “извращенца” стоящим близко к хозяину, отрезвляющим хуком отбросил Алека на пол.

Поджившая было губа лопнула снова, и Алек почувствовал, как адреналин хлынул в кровь. Но в то же время он в какой-то мере был благодарен Раджу за то, что тот не позволил ему совершить величайшую глупость в его жизни.

– Магнус! – рявкнул охранник, с тревогой разглядывая своего хозяина, словно наседка птенца. – Он что-то сделал с тобой?

Магнус почему-то пристально смотрел на Алека, не отрывая взгляда от его губ, которые наверняка уже распухли и окрасились красным.

– Все в порядке, Радж, – оборвал он причитания охранника, сыпавшего индийскими ругательствами и злобно поглядывавшего в сторону Алека. – Попроси Джейса быть здесь минут через двадцать. Все! Иди!

Он повелительно взмахнул рукой, отсылая Раджа, и подошел ближе к Алеку, не сводя с него тяжелого немигающего взгляда светло-карих глаз.

Алек думал, что встретивший его у калитки охранник похож на Голиафа, но настоящий филистимлянин находился здесь, перед ним. Опасный, как раненая змея, льющий свою отраву прямо в глупые доверчивые сердца. 

В свое время Давид стал царем Израиля, выиграв бой у Голиафа хитростью и внезапностью. Что можешь сделать ты, Алек Лайтвуд, сидя поверженным у ног противника?

Алек хмыкнул, утерев рот рукой, и встал, не обращая внимания на кровавые следы. Не сводя взгляда с Магнуса, он выпрямился и, не прекращая движения, резко бросился к нему.

Еще минуту назад ухмыляющийся азиат как-то странно дернул руками – узорчатые рукава его чеонгсама плеснули разноцветьем птиц и цветов – и вдруг словно сам упал в объятия Алека. Не задумываясь, Алек приник к его губам, жадно вдыхая пряный аромат сандала и поглощая, порабощая этот небольшой искривленный вечной усмешкой рот.

Магнус выдохнул ему в губы и как-то странно ослаб, цепляясь за его плечи накрашенными ногтями.

Алек сделал шаг навстречу и прижал к себе гибкое сильное тело, в забытьи лаская его ладонями. Гладкий шелк льнул к его рукам, и уже невозможно было различить, кружит ли ему голову хоровод ярких лотосов или это головокружение от упоительного поцелуя. Такого, о котором он давно мечтал, но боялся признаться самому себе.

Рвано вздохнув, Алек на миг оторвался от горячего рта и осознал, что плотно прижимает к себе теплое мужское тело. Он на миг отстранился, переводя дыхание и растерянно глядя в полуприкрытые от удовольствия глаза перед собой.

– Александр, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, – промурлыкал Магнус, обдав губы Алека теплым дыханием. 

Лайтвуд не решился признаться, что себя самого он удивил больше.

Спустя пару минут Радж, по обыкновению распахнувший дверь кабинета настежь, увидел своего хозяина целующимся с мужчиной. Эта сцена так поразила его, что он вновь закрыл дверь и мысленно дал себе зарок впредь стучать.

– Ну что? – встревоженно спросил Джейс, поддерживая за руку молодую рыжеволосую девушку в простом белом платье. – Он примет нас.

Радж помотал головой.

– Что? – с тревогой в голосе спросила девушка. – Он занят?

Радж покивал, продолжая загораживать своим телом дверь.

Девушка стала мерить шагами короткий коридор перед кабинетом, нервно комкая в руках вышитый платок.

– Ох, Джейс, у меня плохое предчувствие, – она жалобно посмотрела на своего спутника.

Тот, как истинный джентльмен, подставил ей руку, поддерживая, и заставил опуститься на стоящий в углу резной стул.

– Успокойся, Клэри. В твоем положении нельзя волноваться. – Он собственнически возложил руку на пока еще плоский живот девушки, заставив ее зардеться и смущенно улыбнуться. – Что бы не случилось, мы поженимся. Я не оставлю своего ребенка.

Он нежно поправил прядь рыжих волос, выбившуюся из прически.

Радж закатил глаза, всем видом демонстрируя свое отношение к любовной лихорадке, охватившей людей по эту и ту сторону двери.

**Author's Note:**

> *moderchut - индийское ругательство, близкое по смыслу к английскому motherfucker


End file.
